A Theifs Stash
Back to 2010 Logs Lockpick Robustus Lifeline Lockpick yawns as he opens the shop for the day. IT was a very cluttered shop - large mechs would have to duck wheels hanging from the ceiling as he made his way through the dusty interior to the desk at the back, settling into the chair and putting his feet up. Ho hum, another day. At least he had a visitor planned. Robustus may or may not be that visitor the mech is expecting as he pulls up to the shop and transforms. He checks to see if he's being watched at all then steps inside, silver optics slowly taking in the clutter. Lockpick looks up as the door opens. He grins at Robustus "Hey Lockpick looks up as the door opens. He grins at Robustus "Hey uh, oh." he pauses. Decepticon? "Welcome to the shop. Looking for anything in specific?" he asks, voice careful. Robustus is wearing a civilian Decepticon sigil, which is slightly different from the warrior class Decepticon sigil. Not to mention those quite obvious medical brands. The medic still sometimes forgets the sigil seems to take precedent over his medical branding. He offers a smile to the mech, "Good cycle, I understand you deal in quite a variety of parts and I can see that I was not steered wrong on that." he notes, still taking in the mess, "Ah actually yes I do have a list of specifics if you would like to look it over." he states, producing a data pad to offer to the mech. Lockpick nods at that, relaxing again as he leans on the counter "Well I can definitely help out a little bit. Business has been slow. Gimme the list and I'll see what I have. If you buy ten, you get an eleventh free." Robustus sets the data pad in front of the mech to look over. "Depending on how good your merchandise is you may find you will have more business than you can keep up with my dear mech." the medic intones. Lockpick smirks "Just keep it under the table. You know your guys' reputation. Lesse. Hrm..." he reads the list "Some of this stuff I have. Some I MAY be able to get, but it'd be fidgety. This last item is right out - I'd be blown off the map if I had THAT." Robustus cocks his head to that comment, "Your guy’s reputation?" he inquires, hands coming to rest on the desk. "Get me what you have in stock and allow me to inspect it, please." Lockpick points to the Decepticon sigil "That." he explains simply, nodding. He pulls out a box, going through the mess that only he knew where everything was. "Lesse... Hrm. Some of these are missing. I will have to check the cameras. " he rustles on a bottom shelf, then climbs into the mess "Come on... I got you..." Robustus frowns a bit as the sigil is pointed at, "I will have you know that I am a well respected medic and the sigil I wear has nothing to do with my own personal reputation. Did you miss my medical branding? Does that mean nothing?" "To ME it does. But not everyone sees that way remember." points out the dealer as he pulls out a small dusty box of microchips. "Ahh. Here they are." Robustus drums his fingers on the desk, the slight frown remaining. "Like I needed that reminder." he mutters, looking toward the mech to see what he'll be bringing over for him to inspect first. Lockpick shrugs "Well, you did ask." he notes simply "Here’s the microchips. You have 12 listed. I'll toss in a 13th in case there's a defect. Typically I don’t do returns see." he explains. "hmm. the last two ones that I have would be in the vault." Robustus looks the microchips over carefully, looking for flaws or defects. "Much appreciated, I rather not have someone get a glitch." he notes and nods, "And the vault is where?" Lockpick grins "In the back. I'll show you as a show of good faith." he notes, pushing open the door to an even smaller bunk area. He reaches under the bunk and flicks a switch, the floor panels dropping down into a staircase. Robustus steps around the desk to check out this vault, since the mech offered. He cocks his head to the drop down staircase in the floor, "Clever." he notes. Lockpick nods "Yeah. Hush hush. " he notes, climbing down carefully "I keep some of the REALLY illegal stuff down here, as well as a few other things."Indeed, a bright green canister of pske sat on a table behind bars in one area. 'lesse... should be over here." Robustus follows slowly as he looks around, that frown reappears spotting that syk. "You weren't kidding about the illegal." he states. Moving to see these other two microchips. "Anything else on my list that would be down here?" Lockpick smirks "That's not for sale." he explains simply as he opens up the cage for the chips "I don’t think so. I keep a good inventory. I can ring you up if anything comes in." Robustus shakes his head to the 'not for sale', "So that is for personal use? Do you realize what long term use of that stuff can do to your systems?" he asks, then nods to the mech, "I rather not you ring me up, thank you. If anything it will be me contacting you." Lockpick nods "Gotcha. Back upstairs then. We have the chips." he starts up the stairs "And yes, I do. But it’s hard to break. And I charge extra for lectures." he winks. Robustus vents softly, "Not that hard if you go to the right place. But you are a full grown mech and obviously are not on it at the moment so I'll let it slide this time. But rest assured should I find you under the influence I may just have to notify the local police." Lockpick shrugs "Wouldn’t be the first time. I typically stay in my apartment though when I ride it. A few times though I HAVE found myself on the roof of the City." he confesses "But they usually have bigger problems." he locks the door behind them. Robustus moves back to the desk, "The rest of my list if you would?" he inquires, "And do not be slow about it if you wouldn't mind. The longer I'm gone the more likely I'll raise suspicion." "Okay okay." Lockpick states, putting the chips into the box with the rest of it "Hundred credits even. I rounded down." he states. A decent price for street-parts. Robustus peers hard at the mech, sizing him up for signs of trying to get more than what is deserved. Then he pulls a hundred credits from his subspace on sets it on the table. "Count it, it's all there." Lockpick skims it quickly, then grins "Pleasure doing business. As I said, no returns, but a few extras are tossed in just in case. Unless there's BIG problems with it of course." he notes. "I'll keep my optics out for the rest. Robustus puts the chips in his subspace and states, "Oh I checked these over, I already know they are all good so I don't think I'll have to say bother a seeker to come find you and pound you." now it’s the medic's turn to wink. "Thank you for the microchips. Oh, and by the way the name is Robustus." Lockpick smirks "I look forwards to it then." he chuckles "Lockpick. I also do doors if you ever need it. I'll get the door." Robustus inclines his head, then turns, "Thank you." Lifeline has arrived. Lockpick and Robustus are just leaving Lockpicks' shop, the Decepticon carrying some new parts in a box as the lockpicker strides out behind him. Robustus is stepping out of Lockpick's place of business, his business finished with the mech for now. Lifeline is on her way past, carrying a crate carefully. Lockpick blinks "Hey Lifeline! Are you okay for parts? " he asks. Robustus offers a smile and nod, "Good cycle Lifeline." Lifeline slows and looks at the mechs, nodding a greeting and replying to Lockpick with, "For now, yes." Lockpick nods at Lifeline "okay. Lemme know. " he states "oh, you know each other?" Robustus glances at the crate the femme is carrying, certainly she's stronger than she looks from the way she's holding it! "I would offer to assist you, but I suspect you'd tell me to bugger off." he notes with a chuckle. A nod to Lockpick, "Yes." Lifeline just replies to Robustus blandly, "Yes, I would. The contents are very fragile, and I'll be slagged if I have to go all the way back out to those crystal mountains again anytime soon." Lockpick snickers at the go between and murmurs "I should get going. Take care you two!" he waves, turning to head down the street. Robustus nods to Lifeline, keeping a respectful distance from the femme. "May I at least make sure you don't have tripping hazards?" he asks, then nods to Lockpick, "Good cycle and thank you again." Lifeline stares at Robustus for a moment. She knows better than to be harsh with the mech, even if her mood is foul enough to make her really WANT to snark. "All right. Thank you." Robustus hmms softly to the reply, perhaps hearing something there, then moves ahead to clear any hazards that may be in the femmes way. "I suspect you know that mech uses syk." he states carefully to the fellow medic. Lifeline says, "Yes." Robustus nods to the to the point reply, he didn't expect more. He vents gently as he pauses, "So where are you carrying that crate to anyway?" he asks. Lifeline says, "Back to my clinic." Robustus shifts his walking path then, watching for uneven pathway or other possible issues that would cause the fellow medic to fall and dump her fragile cargo. "Crystals you were saying?" he asks. Lifeline says, "Yes. One of my patients has far more headlamps than is decent. There isn't a factory that makes lenses anymore so I have to cut new lenses every time she breaks one." Robustus hmms softly to that, shakes his head and intones, "Won't be the last factory that doesn't make things anymore either I'm afraid." Lifeline huffs a sigh out of her vents. "No, probably not. So, what were you here to purchase? Robustus looks over his shoulder and replies, "Some parts that I couldn't find elsewhere." Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Lockpick's Logs Category:Robustus's Logs Category:Lifeline's Logs